Hermione's majority : the perfect excuse
by Chh.Bee
Summary: Harry décide de faire de l'anniversaire d'Hermione une journée qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Mais si sous ses bonnes intentions se cachait un petit quelque chose de coquin ? - UA. HPxDM en arrière plan ;


Titre: Hermione's majority: the perfect excuse

Auteure :

Pairing : Je dirais … entre K+ et T

Résumé : Harry décide de faire de l'anniversaire d'Hermione (celui de ses 17 ans, enfin majeure !) une journée qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Mais si sous ses bonnes intentions ce cachait un petit quelque chose de coquin ? Tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à ses fins, surtout lorsqu'un Serpentard plus que charmant en est la cible …

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux, ainsi que les lieux et les termes sont à la déesse toute puissante J.K. Rowling tandis que la chanson « For your entertainment» appartient au merveilleux Adam Lambert, mais l'histoire et donc l'idée a le copy right apposé sur ses jolies petites fesses :) On aime ce qui est à nous 3 Aussi, étant une FICTION une grande partie – pour ne pas dire tous– les événements sont FICTIFS.

* * *

><p>Hermione allait bientôt avoir 17 ans. Signe de sa majorité magique dans le monde des sorciers et elle en était plus que fière. Ron, lui, l'était déjà depuis mars et il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de son permis de transplanage. Elle commençait en avoir plus que marre et elle pourrait enfin lui fermer le clapet parce qu'elle aussi comptait réussir son test. Brillamment en plus de ça, sans aucune faute. Donc, dans 20 jours exactement, le 19 septembre, elle serait enfin majeure. Harry savait que son amie était impatiente, et pour lui permettre de patienter, enfin pas vraiment puisqu'elle avait été encore plus excitée après qu'il lui ait annoncé la nouvelle, il lui avait organisé une surprise. Hermione avait questionné tout son entourage, mais même son très cher Ron n'avait pas été en mesure de lui répondre, car Harry n'avait mis personne dans la confidence, pas même son meilleur ami. Le Survivant quant à lui avait eu sa majorité magique en plein milieu des vacances d'été, il en avait donc profité pour quitter les ignobles Dursley et s'acheter un petit studio près du Chemin de Traverse. Bref, dans le secret de son intimité nouvellement acquise, il avait échafaudé son plan et personne ne savait de ce qui en retournait. Lors des retrouvailles sur la gare de King Cross, Hermione avait essayé de lui soutirer l'information, mais Harry était resté de marbre et n'avait qu'hausser les épaules dans un vague signe d'ignorance. La rentré se fit normalement, rien de particulier et Harry se précipitait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion dans sa chambre de préfet, installer des sors d'insonorisation et anti-intrusion. Parfois il allait même dans la Salle sur Demande et empêchait les autres d'y accéder. Tout le monde était curieux, plus le temps passait et de plus en plus de monde avait hâte à l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Le 19 septembre s'annonçait comme un évènement majeur et tout Poudlard était au courant. Que préparait le Grand Harry Potter ?<p>

Le jour J arriva. Aucun élève n'avait plus vu Harry depuis hier où il avait demandé en exclusivité à Minerva, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, s'il pouvait manquer les cours et les reprendre durant la fin de semaine. La rumeur était partie comme une fusée et on se demandait tous le pourquoi de l'absence de Potter. Jusqu'à ce que l'illumination se fasse. L'anniversaire d'Hermione Granger. Bien sûr, depuis le terrassement de Voldemort par le Survivant, il n'y avait plus vraiment de grandes distractions au château et tous les potins, les rumeurs, les malentendus étaient bons pour se distraire. Finalement, on ne le vit pas de la journée et seul le petit sourire en coin de la directrice donnait un aperçu de l'évènement à venir. Ça allait être grandiose.

Tous avaient bien évolués durant l'été. On était plus mature, la guerre en avait fait mûrir plus d'un et malgré le fait que certaines personnes n'étaient pas présentes, on arrivait à sourire normalement et reprendre sa joie de vivre. C'est vrai, plusieurs avaient atteints la majorité magique, mais on pouvait bien rester des adolescents le temps de Poudlard, non ? L'école c'était fait pour ça ! Plusieurs garçons eurent la surprise de leur vie en voyant Hermione Granger franchir les portes de la Grande Salle le premier jour d'école. Où était donc passé la petite intello, l'ennuyante Miss-je-sais-tout ? Oui, on l'avait vu grandir, perdre ses dents de lapin immonde. On l'avait vu descendre les marches dans une robe sublime le soir du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle deviendrait une femme. Une femme extraordinairement séduisante et intelligente, belle à s'en pâmer de jalousie pour certaines. C'est sûr que son année manquante à chercher les Horcruxes n'avait pas qu'été que pénible ! Plus d'une fille y aurait participé si elles aussi étaient devenues comme Hermione ! Et quand on l'avait vu embrasser Ron Weasley, beaucoup de gars avaient étés jaloux. Si ils avaient su que Hermione deviendrait _ça_, on lui aurait demandé de sortir avant et certains le regrettaient amèrement. Tandis que le rouquin lui, avait subis un peu la même chose du côté des filles. Comme si elles avaient toutes des radars intégrés, dès qu'elles avaient vu Ron, grand, musclé, le visage étrangement beaucoup plus attrayant et agréable, tout simplement à tomber, elles s'étaient presque toutes jetées sur lui désespérément amourachées du meilleur ami du Survivant. Oh évidemment, il les avait toutes repoussé et elles n'avaient pas compris pourquoi. Cependant, lorsque Hermione, excédée de ce troupeau de chatte en chaleur tournant autour de son petit ami, l'avait embrassé – plus que passionnément – devant toute la grande salle réunie pour le dîner, plus aucune n'était venue traîner près du grand roux. Bref, on attendait patiemment que le Grand Harry Potter leur fasse honneur de sa présence, mais tout ce qu'on avait, c'était rien. Beaucoup avaient dit avoir aperçu Harry pas loin de la Salle sur demande, où encore près du bureau de la directrice. Il y en avait même qui l'avaient vu entrer dans les toilettes en compagnie d'un garçon (Qui c'était ? Toujours un mystère !) qui avait un étrange de sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Connaissant Harry, hétéro pur et dur, c'était sûrement une fausse rumeur ou une simple coïncidence. Pourtant, s'ils avaient su …

Le lendemain n'arriva pas assez rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui était de plus en plus énervée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'occuper et passer le temps. Même durant ses cours, elle n'avait pratiquement pris aucunes notes tant la tension était insoutenable, même pour elle. Lorsqu'elle franchit encore une fois les portes de la Grande Salle, mais cette fois-ci pour le dîner, elle vit ce que tous les élèves regardaient avec curiosité. Les tables avaient été placées de façon différente, on les avait aligné parallèlement sur la longueur de la pièce. Évidemment, la table de Gryffondor était la première en avant, face à une grande scène cachée par de gigantesques rideaux noirs. La table des professeurs était séparée de chaque côté de la scène. Bien sûr, seul les enfants ayant un parent moldu savaient ce que c'était. Hermione découvrit avec ravissement qu'on lui avait assigné la place juste devant, tout au centre pour voir parfaitement. Lorsque tous les étudiants furent assis, Minerva se leva.

- Chers élèves de Poudlard, aujourd'hui comme vous le savez tous, nous fêtons l'anniversaire d'Hermione Granger. Exceptionnellement, quelque chose a été organisé pour cette demoiselle et puisque son ami paraissait si déterminé, je n'ai pas pu rejeter son projet.

Plusieurs sifflements et applaudissement retentirent dans la Grande Salle. La directrice reprit la parole, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Voici donc ce que vous attendez depuis plus de vingt jours, la surprise d'Harry Potter pour sa meilleure amie Hermione !

Le noir total prit place dans la salle, tout le monde était silencieux, attendant religieusement le moment tant attendu. Au moment où une musique un brin techno débuta, les flashs de lumières de plusieurs couleurs illuminèrent la scène et la salle. Le rideau s'ouvrit en grand et on entendit distinctement le cri d'Hermione :

- PAR MERLIN ! C'EST ADAM LAMBERT !

Effectivement, plusieurs étudiants sang-mélé reconnurent For Your Entertainment d'Adam Lambert. On vit un jeune homme, tout de noir vêtu s'avancer sur scène. Il portait un ensemble de cuir noir, savamment travailler qui étrangement lui allait à merveille. Des lunettes masquaient ses yeux tandis que ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans une coiffure lui donnant un air saut-du-lit travaillé. Dans sa main, il tenait une sorte de canne ressemblant bizarrement à celle de Lucius Malfoy. Draco haussa un sourcil à cette constatation. L'apparition se mit à chanter, retirant ses lunettes qu'il lança à Hermione et on découvrit un truc incroyable. C'était Harry Potter.

_So hot out the box  
>Can we pick up the pace<br>Turn it up, heat it up  
>I need to be entertained<br>Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid  
>Imma hurt you real good baby<em>

Des filles arrivèrent par derrière, dansant, se déhanchant, se cabrant comme si la voix d'Harry leur demandait de faire ça pour lui. Son regard devint celui d'un prédateur.

_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display<em>

Il en invita une à venir le rejoindre, l'effleurant de sa canne tandis qu'elle se collait lascivement à lui. Ses traits se durcirent un peu, le rendant diablement sexy alors que d'autres danseuses s'approchaient sensuellement.

_I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya til your screamin' my name<em>

Sa voix devint plus profonde alors qu'Harry repoussait la fille, il tourna son visage et offrit un sourire gourmand à son auditoire. Hermione frissonna d'impatience. Elle n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi bestial. Il se déhanchait, électrisant la foule, n'ayant certainement pas remarqué qu'il fût chargé de tension sexuelle. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, jamais Draco ne l'aurait avoué, mais à cet instant précis il bandait.

_No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over<em>

Harry reprit sa danse, manipulant les filles qui l'entouraient. Au centre, c'était comme si il leur donnait des ordres lascivement, elles ondulèrent puis d'un mouvement brusque du Survivant, se jetèrent au sol.

_Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you  
>I'm here For Your Entertainment<em>

Au moment où il dit ses paroles, elles s'accrochèrent à lui. Harry les repoussa et elles continuèrent leur chorégraphie saccadée, mais d'où s'échappait une certaine sauvagerie foutrement sensuelle. Le brun continua de sa démarche féline, d'autres danseuses apparaissant ça et là, se frottant à lui. L'une d'elles, alors qu'elle se trémoussait très proche de lui, _trop_ proche de lui selon Draco qui essayait de cacher ses émotions, elle lui enroula un serpent autour du cou.

_Oh!  
>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<br>You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>Well I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here For Your Entertainment_

_'Sall right  
>You'll be fine<br>Baby I'm in control  
>Take the pain<br>Take the pleasure  
>I'm the master of both<br>Close your eyes, not your mind  
>Let me into your soul<br>I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

Harry se retourna subitement, sa canne passant près de son visage alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il regarde une dernière fois la Grande Salle de son regard pénétrant et chargé de désir. Puis il quitta la scène. La musique continua et une nouvelle voix reprit. Cette fois-ci, le vrai Adam Lambert prit sa place et Hermione en cria presque de joie. C'était son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire à vie. La mise en scène continua encore un moment. Draco avait déconnecté de la réalité dès qu'il avait vu son pire ennemi quitter la scène. Jamais de sa vie il ne l'aurait imaginé aussi… aussi sexuellement sexy ! Depuis quand le Survivant avait un regard aussi intense, un corps aussi attirant et des manières aussi provocantes ? Tout en Harry durant sa petite prestation avait animé un désir brûlant en Draco. Il ne comprenait absolument plus rien.

Le spectacle était maintenant terminé, alors que tout le monde applaudissait, le vrai Adam saluait la foule qui suspendit son geste lorsqu'il descendit les marches, jusqu'à présent invisible dans la pénombre et se dirigea vers Hermione. La jeune femme ne cacha pas son excitation, Ron en était même jaloux. Lorsque le chanteur lui remis une paire de billets, la brune ne put se retenir et se jeta au cou d'Adam. Il rit gentiment puis la salua. Harry arriva au même instant, changé dans son uniforme de Poudlard. Hermione se précipita vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Harry la fit tournoyer en riant et ils se sourirent, complices. Ron, plusieurs des Gryffondors et autres élèves allèrent vers le garçon-qui-a-vaincu pour le félicité de sa performance. Jamais ils n'oublieraient ça de toute leur existence. Minerva ramena l'ordre et leur souhaita à tous un excellent repas.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le couvre-feu était en place depuis quelques heures, une personne se promenait doucement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Son badge de préfet-en-chef scintillant à la lueur de la lune alors qu'elle passait devant les classes vides d'élève. Elle faisait son parcours habituel, regardant à peine les alcôves sujettes à y trouver des couples en pleins ébats amoureux, trop obnubiler par le souvenir d'un Harry Potter se déhanchant cet après-midi. Un peu trop distraite, elle ne vit pas l'ombre sans corps la suivre avant qu'elle ne se fasse pousser dans une salle de cours pour se retrouver coller à la porte de cette dernière. Poussant un cri, elle se tut lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et qu'une langue ne vienne rejoindre sa conjointe.<p>

- Shhh.. Draco c'est moi !

- Ha.. Harry ? fit le blond, encore essoufflé par leur échange.

- Alors, mon petit spectacle t'a plu ? demanda le Survivant, un sourire mutin aux lèvres alors qu'il se collait encore plus au Serpentard.

Draco écarquilla les yeux : c'était ça les regards en coin que le brun lui avait lancé toute la semaine ! Il aurait dû s'en douter, Harry n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller dans les toilettes en plein jour. Et dire que des rumeurs avaient été sur le point de dévoiler leur relation au grand jour. Le sale petit con l'avait amadoué avant de lui craché son venin : décidemment, il oubliait toujours le côté Serpentard de son petit copain.

- C'est une petite revanche pour l'autre fois, tu sais celle où tu m'as attaché au lit … alors ce soir c'est à mon tour de jouer !, ria Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Le blond dégluti : s'il en croyait le regard du Survivant, il allait lui faire sa fête ! Et il avait vu juste. Harry sortit une canne de nulle part, la même qu'il avait utilisé devant toute l'école, faisant secrètement enragé Draco qui ne voulait qu'Harry ne se montre sexy que devant lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était un petit ami sacrément jaloux… D'un coup de baguette, le blond se retrouva attaché, les mains nouées maintenues au-dessus de sa tête pas une force invisible alors que son pantalon avait miraculeusement disparu : Harry était prêt à l'attaque. Le -brun passa sa langue sur ses lèvres faisant rougir Draco.

- Alors chaton, prêt pour la chasse ?, ronronna le Survivant faisant courir sa canne le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Draco ne répondit pas : il savait qu'il allait passer une nuit torride à voir comment Harry était motivé. Il avait essayé de se montrer plus fort que lui et maintenant c'était à son tour à ce soumettre face au grand Survivant. Il aurait dû s'en douter : jamais le brun ne faisait les choses à moitié et l'anniversaire d'Hermione n'avait été qu'une excuse pour pouvoir mieux le piéger à son propre jeu.

Le lendemain matin Draco en rougirait encore sous le regard de prédateur d'Harry, alors que toute l'école serait trop occupée à relater les évènements d'hier pour remarquer quoi de ce soit. Le Survivant savait décidemment comment si prendre pour que le blond en rêve durant plusieurs semaines encore …

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plus même si ce n'est pas grand-chose :) En espérant que malgré sa fin rapide vous aurez apprécié le fait qu'Harry soit un peu rancunier ! ;) Soyez compréhensifs, j'adore les lemons et tout le tralala, mais je ne voulais pas faire de cette petite fickette un PWP donc … j'ai opté pour ce genre de fin !<p>

Ne soyez pas timides, laissez vos commentaires et même si vous avez trouvé ça horrible – la pire fic de votre existence – j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis :D


End file.
